


Entowhat? (Hank Pym x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's an entomologist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entowhat? (Hank Pym x Child! Reader)

Entowhat? (Hank Pym x Child! Reader)

 

The smell of decaying mulch and aged textbooks filled the room as Hank took a deep breath, preying his eyes away for the eyepiece of his microscope. Everything was just perfect; no noise, no interruptions, just enough peace and quiet to study his latest hymenoptera samples. Or so he thought. The near perfect silence was quickly shattered by the squeak of petite rubber shoes that echoed throughout the hall outside. Hank sighed as he pinched his nose before investigating the disturbance outside. He peered outside his office, looking from one end of the marble walls to the other when he stopped to find a little girl, maybe around seven or eight years old, clutching tight to her backpack straps with a confused look on her face.

“Can I help you?” Hank asked as he stepped out to greet the girl. The girl jumped and turned around, her face now edged with some more horrified features.

“N-no!” she stuttered, still spooked by Hank’s sudden appearance, “I’m fine-e!”

“Very well,” he nodded, leaving you to scurry off to some unknown wing of the school while he headed back to his room. That was a weird moment but it was a moment none the less and the moment had pasted. He sat back down in his worn down swivel chair and continued where he left off. Time ticked away slowly as he pressed on, observing the miniscule specimens and taking notes when he was soon interrupted by some familiar clamor. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw your small figure run past his open door in a blurry rush. Maybe she was lost or looking for someone? Once again Hank pushed his work aside and made his way to the lost soul roaming the institute’s vast foyer.

You, on the other hand, had just made you third lap across the vast campus building, trying to find the library or the cafeteria or someplace to keep you from dying of boredom when you nearly ran into a large and somewhat menacing presences. Stumbling back, you looked up to see that it was the man from before.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He perked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think so, mister,” your gaze lowered, observing the tiles that lined the floor.

“I figured that,” he grinned, rustling your (h/c) hair into tangled mess, “How can I help?”

“I’m waiting for my (brother/ sister) to get out of class, so I’ve been wandering around the school.”

“You can stay with me if you like,” he bend down on one knee, talking to you on even ground, “I’d enjoy the company.”

“Really?” He immediately perked up.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“Coolbeans!” you beamed, “My name’s (y/n), by the way.”

“It’s very nice to me you, (y/n),” he replied, leading you into his office nearby, “You can call me Dr. Pym.”

“So, what do you do here, Dr. Pym?” you asked, your eyes scanning the numerous books and documents that lined the majority of the walls in complete wonder. 

“I’m the university’s entomologist,” he exclaimed, a bit of pride hanging on his title as he pulled a simple wooden chair over for you and sat in his previous spot. 

“Entowhat?” The confused expression on your face was expected but absolutely priceless. He gave a slight chuckle at this.

“It means I study insects; you know, bugs." 

“Ewww,” you squirmed, sticking your tongue out in distaste, “Bugs are gross!” You hadn't had the best experience with bugs and worms due to the multitude of boys in your class chasing girls with them or daring one another to eat them during recess.

“Not all bugs are gross, (y/n),” he retorted, getting up and waving you to follow him the large glass cage that rested beside the wall, “ Just take a look at this terrarium.” 

“Ooo!” You looked inside and watched in amazement at all the plants and insects that called this place home from bright and delicate butterflies that rested on huge banana branches to small rows of ants that scurried across the grains of dirt on the floor. It was like an museum exhibit come to life.  
“See what I mean?” He smiled, seeing that twinkle in your eye at this wondrous site.  
“Can you tell me about the bugs in here?” You asked, pointing to a slim walking stick that decided to stop at the panel where you were observing this living textbook.

“Certainly,” he bend down to your level and proceeded to tell you about every bug who called this home; what their name and "fancy" name was, what they ate, how old they where, and everything else you could possibly absorb in that young elastic brain of yours.

 

~Educational Time-skip~

 

“(y/n)? (y/n), where are you?” your (brother/ sister) huffed; (s)he'd been out of class of almost two hours and was in a panic looking for you. When you weren't there at your usual spot, (s)he waited for about ten minutes before walking the entire campus looking for your butt. (S)He was nearing the end of (his/her) rope, wondering how (s)he was going to explain to mom and dad why (s)he came home without you or even know if you were safe or in trouble when (s)he hear your familiar giggling from the biology wing. Quickly, (s)he ran straight to the source, Dr. Pym's office, to find the good Doctor and you there, to (his/ her) relief, laughing like a couple of idiots with . . . giant cockroaches crawling across your face? WHAT?! 

“There you are!” (b/s/n) stomped over to you, grabbed your hand, and proceeded to pull you away, “You shouldn’t be bothering Dr. Pym like that.”

“But (b/s/n),” you whined, trying with all your might to get free but ultimately failing.

“Its fine,” Hank spoke, getting up from his seat and confronting your sibling, “I really enjoyed here company and she’s welcome back anytime.”

“Thanks, Dr. Pym!” you shook his hand, a roach crawling across your forehead as you tighten your grip on your (brother/ sister) and pulling them towards the door, “Come on (b/s/n), I wanna tell mom and dad what I learned today!”

“Ok, ok,” (b/s/n) groaned, relieved that your parents weren't going to ground (him/ her) or file a missing person's report, “Thanks for taking care of her, Dr. Pym.”

“Anytime,” he waved, saying goodbye to his new friend before retreating back into his work. Yet something was bothering him; it felt like he forgot something, something important. It hit him when a Madagascar hissing cockroach crawled across his notes. 

“Hey, wait!”


End file.
